


Good Morning.

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee





	Good Morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrplekat1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/gifts).



Golden morning sun was just starting to creep across the floor of the small bedroom of the cabin that Jean and Desmond were staying in. Clothing was thrown across the floor, laying in little heaps across the wooden floor leading to the cramped twin bed. On the bed, tangled up with the lilac sheets was the drummer and his blonde body guard laying across his chest. For once in a very long time Desmond was sleeping peacefully, the slow rise and fall of his chest being watched sleepily by a half awake Jean. Her light blue eyes half open as she listens to his breathing almost letting the slow sound lull her back to sleep.   
Shifting a little so she could look up at him Jean moves her hand to lightly trace the tattoo on his throat. The blonde always loved this marking, it was such a simple thing but it meant so much to him. There was a quiet hum from the drummer as he blinks open his eyes to glance down at her. A sleepy smile graces his lips as he mumbles a barely audible good morning.   
"I like this one." Jean says softly as she traces the lines and dots across his throat again, receiving a soft hum from him as he tilts his head back a bit.   
"That one is my favorite too." Desmond says quietly rubbing his hand along her bare back as they simply laid there together letting the morning roll on peacefully.


End file.
